The Art Cemetery
by technofever
Summary: From Untouchable . Josh's POV of when he shows Reed the Art Cemetery for the first time.


Yet another _Private _fic. :)  
So today I did my english exam and to make me feel better (cuz I most likely bombed it) I wrote another Josh's POV.  
And as per request, I did the Art Cemetery, from Untouchable. Thanks _Privateserieslvr, _for requesting it.  
Oh & I know in the book, it didn't give that much detail of what went on in the Art Cemetery, so I added a few dets. of my own.

Pls double **R** it, (read and review) and if you guys liked this one tell me what other scenes you'd like me to do for possibly a... _next one?_ It can be from whatever book, but I'm going to try and go by order. thaaaaaaanks

**Disclaimer: really now.. do i need to say who wrote the books, is a genious and is coming out with the next one reallly soon? IF YOU SAY SO... Kate Brian. **

* * *

Click, click, click---cliiiiiiick.. That's the noise the keypad on a cell phone makes when you type, backspace, then type again because you are frustrated and don't know what to say.

I glanced up at the clock. The final bell was going to ring in five minutes, and our English teacher was sitting at his desk sorting through papers. I went back to texting.

I had been trying to come up with a text message to send to Reed for the past 10 minutes, without sounding too forward or urgent, yet enough for her to want to come meet me. After Sunday night's dinner, I could not help but remember the way Reed reacted when I grazed my knuckle on the hem of her pants, and when I hooked my pinky with hers…

I decided that I needed to see her, and that I was finally going to show her the Art Cemetery. Though, I had to figure out what I was going to say, and fast, if that was ever going to happen. So I tried again.

HEY REED, WHAT R U..

No. Backspace. She might not be able to respond if she's in class. So, no questions.

MEET BY GRT ROOM. PST FNL BELL. J

There. No. Wait, maybe I should write my full name. But before I could press backspace for the millionth time, my thumb accidentally grazed the one that said SEND, and as soon as I pressed it I saw the mini icon that showed that it was being delivered to its recipient. Crap. Well, there was no going back.

_Riinnnggg. _Finally. I quickly stood up and bolted towards the door before anybody could slow me down.

"Dude, you forgot your bag." I heard someone call behind me. I turned around and Gage was looking at me just getting up from his seat, with one eyebrow quirked trying to figure out why I was in such a hurry.

I just grabbed my messenger bag off the table and left class.

When I got to Mitchell Hall, I opened the door and saw that it was empty. Good.

I was hoping Ms. Lewis-Hannemen, the dean's assistant, was having a break or possibly in the ladies room. Even though, technically I was allowed to be here, Reed wasn't so as long as she didn't see her come in then she would be fine.

I got my key out for the Art Cemetery and opened the door. I placed it back into my front pocket, tossed my messenger bag in the corner and walked over to the couches to wait.

I was so eager to see Reed again, that I didn't notice my foot bouncing up and down and my hand continuously pulling through my unruly curls.

It was only a few minutes until I heard a voice speaking very loudly into a phone that made me stop fidgeting. _Oh, no. _Ms. Lewis- Hanneman was back.

"No!.. no! That is unacceptable! I believe I have been perfectly clear!" I heard her practically shout on the other line. And then I heard a door slam closed.

I jumped up from the noise, and walked over to put my ear to the door. She was gone. I wanted to make sure of it though, but as soon as I opened the door, I found a lean figure with brown hair and a black wool coat, falling back towards me.

I spread my arms in front of me to catch her, and just as I did I couldn't help but smile at how cliché this looked.

"Reed Brennan. What, pray tell, are you doing falling into rooms where you do not belong?" I joked as I looked down at her wide eyes and slightly opened mouth.

"You scared me to death!" She whispered very loudly as she smacked my arm after I released her. I chuckled to myself.

As soon as she was back on her own two feet she realized where she was. She walked past me into the art cemetery, taking in everything, as I closed the door behind me.

I watched her examine every section of the room; the windows, the walls, the couches, the dimly lit lights. She was trying to figure out what this place was. And when she spoke, I knew I was right. " What is this place?" She asked, while stepping closer to one of the paintings, examining it.

"The art cemetery," I replied. "People are constantly donating artwork to the school, and they don't have nearly enough space to display it all, so most of it ends up here."

She was still looking at the rows and rows of paintings, so I walked over to the laptop situated between the two couches and moved the mouse around a few times to get it out of screensaver mode.

"Seriously? What a waste," She said, her back still facing me. Wow, did she actually share the same appreciation for art like I did, or was she just being practical?

"Well, some of it sees the light of day occasionally," I said, while typing into the laptop. I then turned the screen towards her. "They keep a list of who donated what. This way if, say, Sir Cornelius Mosley calls and says he's showing up for tea with the dean, they can whip out his prized Manet and hang it in the drawing room."

Now facing in my direction, she stepped past me to look at the long list of donators. I couldn't help but feel smug knowing that I put that look of awe on her face as soon as she saw the never ending list of names. "So…why are we here?" She said turning around slowly, her back facing me once again.

_Huh? _What did she mean by that? Then it clicked.

No way was I going to admit to her that I needed to see her, to feel that jolt of electricity when we touched or that I was desperate to see her. What would that make me look like and worse, what would Reed think of me if I told her that?… Right. _Desperate._ So I quickly racked my brain to answer her question without actually answering it.

"Mr. Lindstrom's an old friend of my mother's, so he lets me help him with the collection. I keep the list up-to-date and make sure all the paintings go back where they're supposed to be, so I have keys to the room," And to prove my point, I hooked my thumb through the key ring and lifted it from my pocket to show her.

Then she turned around to fully face me. "That's why _you're _here," putting emphasis on the _you're_. " But why are _we _here?"

I could see the flush forming on Reed's cheeks as she processed the situation and finally seeing the privacy this place could provide for us. For once, we could just be together without Noelle or the dean or any other person judging us, and this was clearly impressing Reed by the look on her face.

I began to feel a smile forming, as I was about to prove my assumption aloud. "I guess I was hoping it would impress you. Does it impress you?"

Reed responded with a huge grin of her own. "Oh, _so _much. Really. The keeper of the art cemetery? Wow!" Then to go along with her sarcasm she clasped her hands beneath her chin in a joking manner.

"Not that, you loser," I teased, then grabbed the flap on her coat to pull her closer to me. Even with the low lights, I could see her blue eyes sparkle at the proximity. "The fact that there is a room on campus to which I am one of only two people who have the key."

She then slid her arms around my neck, making all the hairs stand up with the contact. "Now _that _is impressive."

Once again, I couldn't help but feel smug as I said, "I thought so."

Right at that moment, I no longer careed if she thought I was desperate. I was. I couldn't wait any longer, and as I grinned down at her one last time, I went in for a kiss. As soon as I felt her soft lips touch mine, instantaneously my tongue moved forward in search of hers. I lifted my hands to cup her face, to feel her soft cheeks beneath my fingers.

After a few minutes of kissing, her hands unwrapped themselves from my neck and began to move down to my shoulders and then slid down my biceps and rested on my chest. As soon as her hands landed on my chest, my hands moved from her face and to her jacket. I realized that it was still tightly fastened so I began to unbutton each one, until I got to the last one. I removed her jacket off her shoulders, without breaking contact, and let it drop to the floor with a _woosh._

Reed began to shift on her feet to balance her weight, and I knew that she was getting tired from standing up, so when she crooked her knee to sit down, she brought me down with her. As soon as we hit the couch, I moved forward, almost hovering over her, while her back was wedged in the curve of the rounded couch. I broke contact for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"We don't have to do anything," I reassured her, feeling like my chest was expanding from the sudden distance. I saw her glance at my lips, in hopes of making contact with it again soon. I decided to admit the truth of why I had texted her in the first place. " I just wanted to see you. That's all."

"I know. I know," As she said those words, I could see the truth written all over her and that she trusted me with every word. " Let's just…see what happens."

I smiled at that, and before she could say anything else, _if _she was going to say anything else, I went back to kissing her. And kissing her, and kissing her…

* * *

Tell moi what you think.  
Thanks for reading :) oh and dont forget to tell me which part you'd like to see from Josh's POV next...


End file.
